What happens in the Phoenix
by Mystery0098
Summary: Hermione has returned for her 7th year at Hogwarts, only to discover that the Ministry of Magic are forcing people in her year to get married and have a child in at least two months. The Goblet of Fire chooses according to compatibility. Therefore everyone is surprised when her name is called with Draco Malfoy's. How will Hermione be Malfoy's wife? Why did the Goblet pair them?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back everyone, to a brand new year at Hogwarts. I am so proud that so many of you have been able to return for another year of learning, especially to those of you who are repeating you seventh year." Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, stood confidently at the podium in the Great Hall. Hermione Granger looked around the room, it was exactly as it was before, but it didn't quite feel the same; but that didn't matter, she was back with her friends. She looked around at Seamus, Dean and Neville, and at her best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny. Even seeing the sight of Malfoy shaking of Pansy Parkinson as she attempted to coo over him made her smile, because it made her feel like she was finally home again.

After McGonagall had finished speaking, the room echoed with "ooohs" and "aaahs" as all different kinds of meats and potatoes and vegetables and sources and bread filled every table. Hermione laughed as she watched Ron manage to cram a pork pie and a chicken leg into his mouth all at once, normally she wouldn't have scorned him, but all she could do was laugh and smile, feeling more at home than ever.

It hadn't really worked out between Hermione and Ron. They hooked up a bit over the summer, and still have vague feelings for each other, but after a while of hooking up it started to feel a bit weird for the both of them, so they agreed to leave their relationship for the time being.

When the feast was over, McGonagall stood up and instructed everyone to go to their common rooms except all the seventh years and repeating sevenths years. When everyone had finally sauntered out, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic got up and walked towards the podium.

"Good evening. I am sure you are all wandering why Professor McGonagall has asked you all to stay behind today. As you are all away, due to the War we lost over half of our Wizard population. Due to this the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has passed a new law stating a new programme for this year's graduating students. Every one of you must be married to another person of your age and with a child on the way within the next two months." Boos and shouts echoed around the hall, "All your names have been placed in the Goblet of Fire and in a moment I shall retrieve two names at a time of the two people who will become a couple. Do not worry, the Goblet of Fire knows you all, and is pairing you with the person in the room who you are most compatible with."

"Harry, surely they can't do this! I came back to learn, not to become a mother! I'm not ready, I don't want to be pregnant with the child of someone who I probably don't love!"

"I know, I know Hermione! But there's nothing we can do! At least we will be paired with someone we are compatible with, so if you're worried about being put with some muggle-born hating Slytherin, you most definately won't be."

"I know but Harry, I'm not ready!"  
"We've had worse at Hogwarts. You'll survive."

Kingsley walked up to the Goblet "Now, when you are called up, you must go outside the front entrance with your partner where a carriage will be ready to take you both to you're new village where each couple will have their own house. he village is just a few miles from Hogwarts and it is called the Phoenix Village."

Suddenly, the first two names shot out of the Goblet, and an agonizing silence filled the air as everyone held their breath.

"Neville Longbotom and Luna Lovegood." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief for her friends, as she watched them go up hand in hand, before being lead towards the Phoenix.

"See Hermione, what did I tell you, if the Goblet put them together, you will be fine."

The next two names shot out, "Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott."  
Another couple, two Slytherins, perfect for each other. Hermione was starting to feel more relieved at how compatible the couples really were turning out to be.

"Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott."

"Ronald Weasley and Katie Bell."

Katie Bell. Thank god for Ron, at least he's with someone good. She watched Ron nervously as he walked up, taking Katie's hand with his own sweaty one, before they left to go to the village.

"Pansy Parkinson and Cormack McClaggan."

A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. However no one could deny that these two were both foul people and are perfect for each other, no matter what house there in. Hermione sniggered as she say relief rush through Malfoy's face when he realised he was not put with Pansy, and the geniuine happiness in his eyes as she left with another guy.

"Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patel"

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." It took Hermione a good few seconds to realise what had just happened, as it did for the rest of the room. Harry shoved a stunned Hermione forwards whispering, "It will be okay." while Blaise Zabini was yelling things like, "What the hell?" "Malfoy ain't going with that mudblood!" The Slytherins were in uproar.

"Silence!" yelled Kingsley, "The Goblet of Fire has spoken. Trust the decisions of the Goble;, I, for one, recommend that you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood in awkward silence while as their carriage pulled by thestrels finally pulled up in front of them. The two got on and sat in stony silence as the carriage began to move.

"There's no need why we should sit in silence."

"There is if I have nothing to say to you."

"Now now Granger, there's no need to be hostile."  
"Shut up ferret."

"Oooh a pet name already. I'm loving it." To this Hermione chuckled for a brief second, before going back to her cold expression.

"Am I amusing you Granger? What a great couple we make."

"Well I'm not sure you're girlfriend would agree with that."

"You mean Pansy?"

"Obviously."  
"She's a whining little bitch. I am so glad to be rid of her."

"Why have you dated her for a year then?" To this Draco gave no reply, "Now look who's being cold."

Hermione looked at his stony grey eyes. There was something quite pure and beautiful about them. The way he smiled at her through his eyes, made her light up inside - what was she saying?

"So what about your boyfriend then Granger? How's he taking the latest news?"

"Who?"

"Old carrothead."  
"You mean _Ron._ He's not my boyfriend."  
"Oh what happened there honey, I thought you two were the Golden lovers from the Golden Trio. Such an epic love story you two were."

"We're not in love. I like him. But I don't love him in _that _kind of way."  
"Spilling your life story already. Wow, my charm is already taking its affect on you Granger, you better watch out."

"You have no charm Malfoy."

"I think you are forgetting title Granger." Of course. Malfoy is crowned 'the Slytherin Sex God'. The Slytherin girls fawn over him and follow him everywhere. How could I forget. I remember Parvati telling me that apparently her managed to have sex with three girls at once in a broom cupboard. I look up at Malfoy's grinning face as I realise I was just staring at his penis.

"Don't be shy Granger. Feel free look all you like. You're going to get to have a go on it eventually." This comment disgusted Hermione more than anything possible. She had completely forgotten the fact that she was going to have a child with Malfoy!

"I refuse! You probably have Herpes!"

"Ouch Granger. That really hurt me." He teased sarcastically, "Think, our kid might be quite decent looking, as long as its got my looks we should be just fine." At this Hermione was just about to pounce on him, when the carriage stopped right outside a small cottage.

"Here we are Granger. Number 75 Everdeen Lane, our new home."


	3. Chapter 3

The cottage was small but homely. With a cosy living room, with a glowing fire in the fireplace. The kitchen was full of all kinds of magical gadgets, things which clean up for you, every kind of food imaginable, which made Hermione chuckle imagining Ron's excitement when he discovered this in his own home. There was a study and upstairs two bedrooms and a bathroom. One for a future baby, which scared Hermione to death, so she shut that door immediately not wanting to even think about what would be in there in a few months time. And finally Hermione and Draco's bedroom, fit with a huge bathroom and a giant closet full of many various clothes already set out for them. Draco was particuallly interested in the part of their closet containing all kinds of lingerie for Hermione. The various different sexy outfits turned him on, and he secretly couldn't wait to see Hermione in them. He couldn't lie, he's checked her out before, she has fit legs, and a toned arse, but she normally doesn't wear the most revealing clothes so it was a challenge for him to want to try and see what she was hiding.

"Well Malfoy, I don't know about you, but I am half asleep so can you please just let me go to sleep."

"Well okay Granger, here's something for you to wear." He said pulling out a black, lacy night dress. "It's the only think I could find that is suitable."

"Suitable?!"

"Well Granger we have to start somewhere."

"Well what are you going to wear to bed then?"

"Well I normally sleep nude, but I somehow wasn't too sure you'd be happy with that so I shall sleep in my boxers."

"Okay, well I can't find anything else for me to wear so if you would care to hide around this corner, I will get changed into that monstrosity, and then go straight to sleep."

"Alright then."

When Hermione was dressed in the night gown she looked at herself in the mirror. To her surprise she actually kind of liked the sexy girl staring back, and enjoyed looking at her. She silently came out of her closet and out of the corner of her eye saw Malfoy taking off his top. He was sexy. She stood then just openly staring and smiling to herself. Malfoy turned round, seeing her gawping and starting putting on a show, flexing his muscles.

"You liking this Granger?"

Hermione tried not to stare but couldn't really helped herself, feeling a huge blush spreading on her cheeks and stammering, "Ummmmm..."

"Well you are looking mighty fine yourself. You should wear this kind of thing more often, it suits you." Then he winked.

"Malfoy stop that! I told you I'm going to sleep."

"Oh please! At least do a little strut for me as you storm over to our bed." Draco was trying very hard to subtly gawp at Hermione. He never realised how huge her breasts were, and generally how sexy she was. He had to fight every part of him to not storm over and fuck her right then and there. He could feel his erection bulging in his boxers. He watched as Hermione, who was secretly really enjoying herself, strutted sexily over to the bed. She was still in awe at how hot Draco was. Now she could really understand where he got his name from. She had never realised it that much before, but Draco is HOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up slowly from what was actually quite a good nights sleep. She stretched out in her bed, eventually coming to terms with where she was and getting up to go to use the toilet. In a morning daze, she eventually came to realise that the bathroom door was locked and she could hear the shower running. It must be Draco. She banged on the door.

"How much longer will you take?" There was no reply. Then she realised that she could hear a soft moaning coming from the bathroom. Suddenly, she realised.

"OMG ewwww Draco! Are you wanking in our shower?"

"Ummm...no...urrgh urgh..."

"OMG you are disgusting, I can hear you!"  
"Well...ugh...where else do you...ugh...expect me to do my business?"

"Ewwwww! I am going to have some breakfast. From now on PLEASE be more subtle about this!"

"Will do Princess...ugh..."  
Hermione stormed downstairs in disgust, before opening the cupboard before getting out all the ingredients to make a good stash of pancakes for herself, and herself only. Before she knew it she had burst out laughing. Draco Malfoy, her _fiancee _was upstairs wanking in _their _shower. How did her life ever get so screwed up?

When Hermione finally sat down to eat her pancakes, Draco came down in just a towel covering his waist. Hermione looked up and spat out her mouthful as shewas in such awe once again of his body.

"Well aren't you a sexy one Granger? Where's my pancake?"

"I didn't make you one, because you were too busy spraying cum all over _our _shower!"

"I have my needs, like I am sure you have yours. Would you rather i use our bed sheets in our _shared _bed?"

"Well no, but at least try and be more subtle about things next time."

Just before another argument was about to break out a big grey owl flew in through the window carrying a letter. Hermione picked itup and read it aloud.

_Dear Residents of 75 Everdeen Lane,_

_This is a letter to inform you that you both must be at the Great Hall by 12pm today in order to recieve notifications on wedding dates and bonding events for you and your partner. We hoped that you have settled into your new home well and our enjoying each other's company, and ready to begin your new lives together as a couple. If you need any sexual help feel free to come into Sex Therapy with our very own Professor Sixsmith who is eager to help those of you who may be struggling. See you all at 12pm precisely._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mistister of Magic_

"I don't need Sex Therapy! If you need any help Granger, I am an expert in all matters sex related."  
"I can tell."

"Well I think we'll do just fine sexually judging by the way that you can't keep you're eyes off my chest."

"Don't be so immature Malfoy!" Hermione then turned bright red and stormed upstairs, hoping to get ready as quickly as possible before he would come in and destroy her peace.


	5. Chapter 5

As all of the seventh years started gathering in the Great Hall, everyone was catching up with friends and waiting expectantly at their tables to see why they were all called there.

"Hermione, I heard you're paired with Draco!" exclaimed Ron, running up to her and giving her a hug, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"Look you'll be fine, if you ever need an escape route, me and Katie are in 22 Everdeen Lane."  
"Great we're 75, I'm sure me and my lovely fiancee would have a lovely trip down to your house."  
"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Its not your fault. What's done is done." Just then Harry and Ginny came skipping up hand in hand.

"I'm guessing you two got paired together then." Just then Ginny embraced Hermione in a tight hug, one quite like a hug from Mrs Weasley,

"How was your first night?"

"It was...okay I guess, I just...he's so..."

"smug and annoying. We know." sighed Ron

"I'm sure there will be some positives out of this Hermione" assured Harry

"Yeah, well look on the bright side, he is really hot!" Ginny exclaimed

"Ginny!"

"ahhah sorry Harry. But it's true, i mean he _is _the _"Slytherin Sex God" _so you can't have that bad of a time...you know...when you'll have to..."

"Leave it Ginny." Ron hissed,

"Welcome back seventh years, I am sure you have all settled into your new homes well." boomed Professor McGonagall across the Great Hall, "We have called you all in today for you to all sign up for a date for your wedding, and we will give you a map of your new village, with everyone's homes labelled on it. So each couple must come forth to sign up and collect a map."  
Hermione's heart sank, this was really it, she was going to have to sign up on a date when she would be married to Malfoy. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her jump.

"There's no need to be so alarmed Granger, I'm just coming to get you."

"The least you can do scumbag is to address her by her actual name, considering she will have to get married to her, and produce something that will be half you." spat Ron,

"Cool it Weaselbee, do you think any of us are happy with this current situation? Come on _Hermione _let's go sign up." At this, Hermione didn't knowwhy, but she felt slightly hurt by the fact that Draco was upset to be with her. She followed him quietly and waited in the queue before signing for a date.

"So you wanna get this over with Granger or wait until later?" at this Hermione was slightly baffled until she realised he meant that wedding,

"What about somewhere in the middle. I'd rather not leave it too late, but I'm not exactly ready to just yet."

"Alright then." When they got to the front of the queue, they were each given a map, and they decided to sign up for 30th September. Just a few weeks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Considering Harry and Ginny had decided to get married on 10th September, in just 5 days time, so Hermione had reluctantly agreed to go dress shopping with Ginny, as in the Phoenix, the ministry had set up every kind of shop.

"OMG Hermione look at this one!" exclaimed Ginny, "I have to try this on! OMG Hermione that one would suit you perfectly, you have to try it on."  
"Ginny, no I'm really quite okay."

"No. You are trying that on. After all, you are getting married to you know, and I'm sure that dress will have Malfoy drooling over you."

"Ginny, I really don't need to hear that..."

"Excuse me," Ginny said to one of the employees, "Could I please try on this dress, and could she please try on that one."

"What lovely choices for both of you! Who are the lucky men?"

"Oh I'm getting married to Harry Potter!"  
"Harry Potter! Wow, you are one lucky girl! And how about you?" the employee said turning to Hermione,

"Well I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy..."

"Oh I hear that young man is quite a stunner. Oh you are a lucky girl." Hermione snorted at the words _lucky girl. _Lucky? Was this woman actually insane? Clearly she had never met the young Malfoy. The woman waved her wand and a dress appeared for both Ginny and Hermione.

"You can go get changed through there."

Hermione picked up her dress and slumped into the changing room. She slowly took of her clothes and half-heartedly slipped the dress on. She looked up at herself in the mirror, and the girl she saw before her was, enchanting, she was beautiful. The dress was magnificent. The tight white silk came down to the floor, flowing and waving out at the ends. There was lace all down her arms and round all down her back. It looked like something designed by Alexander McQueen, a muggle designer, may he rest in peace. She was in awe at herself. Hermione slowly slipped on the pure white heels and smoothly glided outside. She saw Ginny, who looked equally gorgeous. The woman and Ginny both turned when they heard Hermione come in.

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

"As do you Ginny. Harry is going to love you."

"Thanks, and I'm sure the sight of you in that dress won't even keep Malfoy away." Ginny turned to the employee and said, "We'll take them both."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry** **to those of you who are expecting a sex scene soon, I promise you it will happen, and I will make it GOOD because of the wait. I just need to build up the relationship first. Please can people review what I've done so far, because I am really enjoying making these stories, but I want to hear if you are enjoying reading them, as much as I enjoy writing. There is a lot to come in the plot, I hope you enjoy. :)**

The day of Harry and Ginny's wedding finally arrived and Hermione and Draco were invited together as a couple. Hermione had spent the last few days rushing around trying to help a very stressed Ginny organise, and calm down a nervous Harry. Their big day was finally here. As Ginny's maid of honour Hermione was standing next to her, with Ron opposite her as Harry's best man. She watched proudly as the two of them made their vows. She turned to look at the rows of people, noticing that Malfoy pulling a face of a dying chicken at her. He had been teasing her for the past few days, saying that she had been running around like a headless chicken. For some reason this didn't even annoy her, and she just chuckled to herself.

"You may now kiss the bride." she watched proudly as Ginny and Harry were finally wed. She watched Mrs Weasley crying, tears of happiness starting to well up in her own eyes. Everyone wooped and cheered, as the music played once more and Ginny and Harry triumphantly smiled their way down the aisle, as people threw petals after them. She walked after them with Ron by her side. She looked at him, he was crying.

"Oh Ron." Hermione laughed, as she brought him into a hug.

After everyone had eaten and congratulated the newly wed couple, the dancing began. First, the bride and groom had their first dance, and slowly other couples started to join in. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come on Granger, would you like to dance?" she looked up at the smug-faced Malfoy, who was grinning like a cheshire cat.

"If you insist ferret." Hermione took Draco's hand as he lead her onto the now bustling dance floor. She found herself laughing, and actually enjoying herself as the two jumped and sang along to all the latest songs.

"I'm surprised Granger. Who knew you could be fun." Just then a slow song came on and the two looked at each other, dumbfounded. Malfoy offered his hand out to Hermione,

"Would you care to have this dance Granger?" Hermione took his hand, as he then wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She took in a sharp breath at the feeling of his hand on her waist. She lifted her hands and placed them around his neck. She was surprised at how much she liked being close to him. She looked up at Malfoy, who was now smiling genuinely and looking lovingly into her eyes. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked.

"So show me your moves Draco." This turned him on and he slowly slid his hands down onto her butt and gave it a good squeeze and grinned. Hermione flicked his hands off,

"Not _those _kind of moves."

"I know. I just couldn't help myself." he said with a big grin.

"You never can, can you?"

"No. But let me show you some real moves." He took her hand and spun her around quickly so that she landed with her chest pressed up against his, and their faces only an inch away. He then ran his other hand down her back clutching her waist again.

"You're good Malfoy. But I've seen better."

"Oh really. Who said I was done yet freckles". Hermione blushed at this new nickname. After this he spun her in to a dip, and held her there, as they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"So beautiful." Draco mumbled to himself. Then he spun he back upright again to face him and grinned. He raised one eyebrow and said, "So?"

"I'm sure you've had plenty of practice with the hundreds of girls you've probably lured into your bedroom before."

"Hundreds? Oh you're expectations of me are high Granger."

"This has been lovely, but I am going to go." At this Hermione spun around on one heel and stormed of, turning a brighter shade of red every second. What was happening? What was she just doing? Dancing with Malfoy like that! She should be ashamed, but she couldn't help but enjoy herself, the way his hand felt on her waist, when he grabbed her bum, how good it felt to be chest to chest with him, his smile. She was falling for him, and she felt like an idiot. This is what he does with all the girls, he doesn't care about her, he's only interested in using her body, before he can leave her like he did to all the other girls who fell for him. Hermione then went to the girls toilet and cried and cried for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione woke up the following morning she felt unusually warm, and cosy. She smiled to herself as she buried herself even more into the warm duvet and even further towards the strange new sense of heat, which was curled around her. It took her a while to realise that this strange source of heat was coming from Malfoy who currently had his chest curled around her back with his arm lying protectively over her. They were spooning. Hermione suddenly opened her eyes, to see Malfoy's hand resting on hers, seeing this she jolted back, which woke up Malfoy.

"Oooh Granger we're getting nice and cosy." Draco then curled round her even tighter, pressing his pelvis against her ass, and lifting his left leg of hers, trapping her. Hermione tried to shake him off but it was no use, he was very strong, and clearly not in the mood to let go.

"Stop squirming sweetheart, I'm just getting comfortable." Draco whispered seductively into her ear.

"Draco! Get off me!" Hermione once again started to squirm.

"The more you squirm, the more it turns me on because your ass starts grinding into my dick." Draco said grinning smugly.

"Draco!" Hermione secretly quite enjoyed feeling Draco's bare muscled chest against her back, and his dick against her ass, but she was not about to fall for want many Slytherin skanks had done in the past. She tried to wriggle away, and she was almost successful if it hadn't been for the fact that Draco then suddenly rolled over, lying on top of her, and pinning her arms to the bed, so that she couldn't move. She felt so vulnerable in this position, she felt like he could do anything to her, and somehow she wanted to let him.

"Look where we are now freckles." Draco grinned, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Let me go."

"My, my you are fiesty." Just then Hermione felt a hard bulge digging into her pelvis. When she first realised what it was she breathed in sharply, and looked into his angelic grey eyes. She quickly snapped out of her trance and attempted to wriggle again.

"Ewww Draco I can feel your hard on."

"What? Its not my fault! You're turning me on Granger, who knew you could be so sexy. I mean, in this position, you never know, I could do anything to you."

"I bet you've done this a million times before haven't you?"

"Perhaps."  
"So what's your next move then Malfoy? You grind on the poor girl?"

"Not quite. It goes more like this." Just then Malfoy bent forward and kissed Hermione's navel, working his way upwards, just stopping at her breasts. Then he looked up at Hermione with a grin, as she gave him a returned glare.

"Don't you dare." Malfoy was really turning her on. She tried to mask this fact by glaring at him, but when a hot topless guy is kissing his way up to your boobs, while pinning you to your bed, it's kind of hard not to be turned on.

"As much as I'd love to, I won't Granger. Wouldn't want to hurt your frigid feelings." By this point Malfoy's face was just and inch from hers. Hermione could feel the heat and energy from his lips radiating onto hers, and his warm breath on her skin. She into his eyes, lost in their beauty. They looked into each other, both completely frozen in time, both equaly turned on and astounded by the others beauty.

"So what would you normally do next then?"

"I would kiss them." Just then Draco leaned it, so close that their lips were only a millimeter apart. They were still looking into each other's eyes and breathing deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was now very distracted, and in that tense moment Hermione took the opportunity to roll over so she was now on top. She meant to use this as an escape plan, but now she was getting too tempted.

"I like where this is going Granger." Hermione took her finger and traced around his abs. They were amazing. She just stared in awe as she traced round and round. Draco put his muscled arms around the back of his neck and lay back and groaned. She smiled seeing him like this. As she carried on tracing, she watched his facial expressions, becoming fascinated. He opened his eyes and the just stared into each others eyes. Slowly Draco sat up so that they were now face to face. They looked into each others eyes, exploring lovingly. Draco took his right hand and twirled her hair in his fingers, he could feel Hermione's nervous breath on his cheek. She is beautiful he thought. He watched the way her bushy golden hair ebbed and flowed. It felt so soft, so smooth. Hermione could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She nervously allowed Draco to caress her hair. Then he took his hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking it softly. He looked into her nervous eyes and leant in closer. Their lips were only and inch apart, and they could feel each other's hot breath on their mouths. Hermione looked into his Blue-Diamond eyes, and she felt something, something that she had never felt before. There was this growing feeling inside of her that this right. Suddenly she snapped herself out of things whipping round, and darting out of the room as fast as she could.

Hermione ran, she grabbed her coat and just ran down the street She was barefoot but she didn't care. She saw a forest up ahead and ran towards it, tears slowly flowing down her face. Once she was in the forest she slowed down, crying her eyes out. She stopped panting and crying. Then she shrieked, at the top of her lungs. Birds scattered from the tree tops around her. Hermione knelt down, and cried.

"Why?" she shrieked. She got up, and just walked forwards. She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away, from everything, from everyone, just live a life alone, not having to remember anyone from her past, let them live their lives while she was free in the wild. Free from care or responsibility. Just free. Hermione looked up and saw a Robin. He looked so happy. He had nothing to care about but making sure he could eat and drink. He knew nothing of wizardry, of spells, of life as she knows it. The Robin got up and started flying away. Hermione followed it, watching it as it flew graciously onward. She followed the Robin as it went into a clearing. Hermione stopped as she arrived, in complete awe. There was a small lagoon in the middle of the clearing. The crystalline colours of the water were still and quiet. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Here, this robin lived in a World of its own. A World not involved in that of any wizard world or muggle world, or anything else that could be out there. The lagoon had just been here, for hundreds of years perhaps blissfully unaware. It was peaceful. It was free.

Hermione sat on a large rock and just stared at it crying. Suddenly her head whipped round as she heard the rustling of the bushes and saw none other than Draco Malfoy step out into the clearing.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione stood up, angry tears flowing down her face.  
"What the hell are you doing here Draco?" Hermione glared at him.

"I followed you here genius. What the hell are you doing?" Draco now walked towards her, so they were only a few meters away.

"Just leave me alone. I came out here to escape everything, to feel free."

"Free? Free from what Hermione?"

"From all these weddings, from our house, from hogwarts, from you, from the future that I know is coming for the two of us."

"Running away isn't going to fix everything Hermione. Nothing is ever going to just go away. You have to face things. I've learnt that the hard way."  
"What you think you know about problems Draco? You think you know what living a hard life is? You have grown up spoilt in some manor, only to come here and bully everyone at school!"

"You think I don't know about problems? About stress? About PRESSURE?"

"No. You're a fucking Malfoy, you don't care."  
"You don't see a thing do you Hermione. I thought you were different, I didn't think you were like everyone else!"

"Thought I was different from what?"  
"Everyone! Everyone just judges me! Just because of my name! My bloody family name! You don't realise how lucky you got it Granger."

"Lucky! In case you've forgotten _Draco _I'm a _mudblood_."

"Don't use that word."  
"Why? You've never seemed to have a problem with it before."  
"I only called you a mudblood because I was jealous. I was an idiot back then. I thought that I could make myself feel better by putting those down who I was jealous of. Who had what I wanted."

"Why would you _want _to be a muggleborn?"

"Because no one knows _your_ parents. No one expected you to be anything. That first day at Hogwarts when you were under that sorting hat, it didn't matter what it said, you're parents would always be proud. They don't know the difference between Slytherin or Gryffindor. They watch proudly as their witch daughter strives at school. Even Ron was expected to get into Gryffindor. It probably would've made headlines if a Weasley was put in _Slytherin. _What do you think would have happened to me if I didn't get in that day. The Great Lucius Malfoy's only son Draco destroys family history. Disappoints his family's generations of Slytherins." tears were forming in Draco's eyes, and eventually, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He shoved past her, and went and sat on the rock where he had previously found Hermione, and started to cry, even know he tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't help himself, and just cried. Hermione wandered over to him and sat down next to him. "And how do you think it feels Hermione every time I go out in public. People boo and shout at me. They spit, and they've even thrown rocks. They all know what I did. No one in the Wizard World will ever accept _me._"

"I'm sorry Draco." Malfoy looked up at her, tears rolling down his face.

"Can no one out there even think for a second what they would've done if they were in my position. If I hadn't let those death-eaters in, Voldemort would've killed me. Not only me, but my parents to. He would've burned my house to the ground, even killing all our house elves. I've never felt more alone then in that year. I couldn't confide in anyone. Not even my own parents. My father would've just slapped me and told me to man, up and do the job, or he would kill me himself. No one knows what my real task was though, because I just couldn't do it."  
"What was it?"

"To kill Dumbledore."

"I basically started the War if you think about it. If I hadn't have let the death eaters in that night, Dumbledore wouldn't have died, and the War would never have happened when it did."

"Draco, the War was not your fault. There was always going to be a War, it was inevitable. Voldemort started it all."

"And my Dad helped him." Hermione shuffled closer to him, and placed one arm over his back, comforting him.

"I'm sorry Draco. Really, I am."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you. You had a point. We all have a reason to be scared right now." Draco then laughed to himself, "I guess we're going to have a fun wedding. My mum meeting your parents."

"We can't invite my parents."  
"Why not?"

"Because this time last year, Harry, Ron and I were getting ready to set out to start hunting Horcruxes. I knew I couldn't leave my parents, Voldemort would've tortured them in trying to find my whereabouts. So I made them forget me and sent them to Australia."

"Oh. I never knew. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I tried to find them a bit over the summer, but I couldn't. And besides it was hard enough explaining magic to them once, I think it will be harder trying to explain that I am their magical daughter who made them forget all about me." Hermione watched Draco, tear stains around his beautiful eyes. They looked at each other, feeling a magical spark in a magical non-magic place. Hermione then leant in closer and kissed him. When their lips touched, a rush of warming energy spread through them both. Draco took his hands and cupped her face and Hermione held hers at the back of his neck, reaching up and stroking his blonde hair. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. There heads moved in a graceful, synchronized motion. Hermione opened her mouth and Draco gently moved his tongue towards hers, both tongues caressing the other. It was beautiful. After a while they parted, looking at each other longingly.

"Draco. I think I know why the Goblet paired us."

"Why?"  
"Because we understand each other, and no one else will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for reviewing. You don't realise how grateful I am. The more people who review, the more it makes me feel like I have an audience reading my story. Sorry I haven't updated recently, I was at a wedding. Hope you enjoy :)**

Hermione rammed on Harry and Ginny's front door. After her kiss with Malfoy, the two of them disapperated back to their house, both equally emotionally confused, Hermione decided to go get some advice. Harry opened the door in a woolley jumper, tracksuits and slippers. When he saw Hermione he gave her a huge lop-sided grin. Hermione then jumped up embracing him into the tightest hug she could have possibly given him, and then she started crying. When she finally let go Harry looked at her,

"Hermione are you okay? Is it Malfoy?"

"Yes, I just-"

"What!? I'll get that filthy git-"

"No! It's not that! I don't know what to do, I-"

"Don't worry, come through here, sit down." Harry lead Hermione into a cosy living room, quite like the one in Hermione's own house. "Tell me everything that's happened, from the beginning."

"Well when we were first put together, he was charming and he would flirt, and I liked it. Then on the first night I saw him topless and he is really hot, and I couldn't help myself feeling attracted to him; at the time I just had to remember that this is Malfoy. I kept trying to keep in my head everything that he's done. But it was weird, he was really nice to me. Then we were at your wedding and he asked me to dance, we were having so much fun, and then that slow song came on. I dared him to show me his moves, I can only presume I was too drunk on happiness and just caught in the moment. He spun me around and his eyes...they're so beautiful. Then this morning, Harry he was rolling around on top of me, he was so charming and his lips were just centimeters from mine. I loved it. Then I rolled on top of him, and I saw his chest again." Hermione laughed to herself, "and I just took advantage of my power and I started feeling it, it felt so good. I made him groan", she grinned, "He came up, and we nearly kissed, I wanted to kiss him, but I was scared, I ran. I ran into the forest, and the was this bird, and it was so free and for the briefest of seconds I wanted to be that bird. I was prepared to give up you, Ron, my life, everything. I found this lagoon, it's beautiful, the water's so blue, it's the colour of Draco's eyes. I cried. Then he was there, he had followed me. I told him to leave me alone but then he opened up to me."  
"What do you mean he opened up to you?"

"He said he was sorry."  
"Sorry for what."

"He said he was sorry for everything he had done and that he was jealous of me all this this time."

"What? Malfoy want to be a _muggleborn!" _

"I feel sorry for him Harry. I never thought about him in this way. He said that I was lucky because back on the first day my parents would be proud no matter what house I was put in. He said I was lucky that I came into the Wizard World with out any expectations or a family reputation. Did you know people throw rocks and him in the streets?"

"No."

"He cried. Then I kissed him. It was beautiful. I think I love him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never felt like this with anyone else before. He makes me nervous, but at the same time I love that he does."

"The Goblet knew. It all makes sense now. It knew you needed each other to bring out the best in each other. These are things which I can only presume Malfoy has never said aloud before, which is why it had such an emotional effect on him. He's changing, he's trying to grow up, and so are you, and I think you can help each other."

"I just, I'm confused. I've lived with him for like a week, how can I know what I'm feeling is real or if its just my sub-conscious falling for him emotionally just because I think I'll have to eventually if we are going to have a child and get married?"

"It's okay for you to be confused Hermione. He is most definitely confused as well, and its even harder for him, because the people he is surrounded with are muggleborn hating gits. I mean I know his Dad's in Azkaban and Crabbe and Goyle are dead, but Slytherins, pure bloods and the Malfoy's have a reputation, which he is clearly very nervous to break. This guy has been the idiot bully of our year since the first day, its okay to be confused about liking him."

"What should I say to everyone?"

"You don't have to _say _anything. In time people will know, and there's nothing they can do about it, and they're not going to stop being your friend because of it either. If they do, that says more about them than you."

"So what should I do when I get back? Should I say something to him."

"Draco is probably as emotional as you right now, even if he tries not to show it, maybe it would help to talk to him about it."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Hermione. Don't stress yourself. Trust me, not many guys will pour their hearts out for a girl, he likes you. I'm a guy, I know."  
"Thank you so much Harry. You're such a good friend." Hermione brought Harry into a huge embrace. When she let go, they looked at each other and laughed,

"You know I'm always here if you need me." Hermione waved goodbye before disaperating back to her home. When she arrived she smelt the strong smell of alcohol choking the air. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder, and whipped round to see Malfoy with a huge grin on his face, and a bottle of fire whiskey in his other hand,

"Hey Babe, where've you been at?"

"Malfoy, you're drunk."


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe I am drunk Granger."

"Maybe? Malfoy, you reek!" Hermione wrinkled her face in disgust

"Come on Freckles, you know you love my smell."

"No one can love _this _smell, I'm going upstairs." Hermione turned around, about to storm upstairs when Draco called after her,

"Wait!"

"Wait what?"

"Let's play a game freckles."

"What game?"  
"Truth or Dare Granger." Draco took another swig from his bottle and grinned.

"Draco this is a children's game!"  
"Truth or dare Granger."  
"Fine, Truth."

"Ugh so boring. Every time you pick truth, you drink a shot of fire whiskey."

"Do you want me to play or not?"

"Okay then Granger, are you a virgin?"

"No." Hermione walked up to Draco and snatched the bottle, chugging down a gulp of the burning liquid."  
"Ooooh wow there freckles, not so frigid after all. Ooh you know what we should do, we should put some veritaserum in here so we _always _tell the truth." Draco walked up to the cupboard and took out a vial, pouring most of it into the whiskey.  
"Truth or dare Malfoy."  
"Dare"

"I dare you to play the rest of this game in your boxers."

"Alright then." Malfoy took off his trousers and then his top relealing his gorgeous ripped body below. Hermione once against gawped, her mouth dropping open. Malfoy cleared his throat, "I know its hard not to look freckles but truth or dare." Then Malfoy winked at her.

"Truth." Hermione said, walking up and taking another gulp of the fire whiskey. It was already starting to put her in a better mood.

"Ugh again. So Granger, what do you think of what you see?" He said scanning his body with his hands and then striking a pose.

"You are so hot." Hermione blurted out without even realising, it must be the veriaserum. Malfoy grinned,

"Keep going freckles."

"You're chest is so fricking amazing I want to feel you Draco, and I loved feeling it before, because it felt _so damn good!" _Draco grinned,

"Maybe you will get to Granger, you never know." He said winking at her

"Truth or Dare."  
"Truth." Malfoy then took another swig fromt the bottle.  
"Did you really have sex with three girls in a broom cupboard?"

"Well...yes technically. I wasn't in all three of them at once obviously-" Malfoy stopped as he laughed seeing Hermione jaw completely dropped open.  
"How the hell?!"

"Let me show you Granger. Dim the lights." Hermione waved her wand, and the lights turned off, and candles filled the room, so that the light was a romantic golden hue.

"So, Granger, chic number 1, was on my dick like so" Malfoy used his hands to show an imaginary woman and then placed her pelvis onto his, "Chic number two." Malfoy showed another imaginary woman, but mimed her so that her pelvis was against his ass, "As you can see, this is your classic threesome position." Hermione laughed at this, "Now Granger Chic number three, just felt us all up, licked us in places, I felt her up at some points, ect,"

"That is proper filthy!" Hermione then burst out laughing when Draco then turned and bowed at her.

"So truth or dare Granger."

"Dare."

"Finally!"

"I dare you to give me a lap dance for 3 minutes. But strip seductively for me first of course, down to your underwear." Draco then pulled up a chair and sat down and patted his legs expectantly, raising his eyebrows. "Come on Granger, turn me on."

Hermione grinned, she waved her wand allowing some sexy music to play in the background. Hermione looked directly into his eyes and winked, unzipping her jacket, she swayed her hips. Draco stared at her, his eyes tracing her body, memorising every curve. Hermione then slowly took off her top revealing her huge breasts which were bulging out of her black lacy bra. Draco gasped when he saw them and grinned. Hermione looked into his eyes and winked, before slowly unzipping her jeans and taking them off so she was left in her black thong.

"Like what you see?"

"Damn Granger." Hermione grinned as she saw a bulge that had grown in his boxers. Draco noticed her looking and said, "What can I say? Its what you do to me." Hermione then waved her wand, and rope appeared, tieing Malfoy to his chair. She then put a hand on each of his legs and bent forward so that she was just above his face. She licked her lips, making Draco groan. This made Hermione smile, and she bent forward more so that her boobs were right in Draco's face, he tried to lean forward more to touch them, but he was tied to the chair, so all he could do was moan and long for her. Hermione took on finger and slowly traced it down his chest, until it reached the rim of his boxers. She then poked one finger in and pretended to be about to pull them off, but only gave them a little tug. "Come on Granger, you're teasing me." Hermione then lifted her left leg up and placed it round the other side, and did the same with her right leg so that he was now facing her back. She bent forward, so that Draco was just left staring hungrily at her ass, as she used in to grind against him.

"Untie me freckles, please. I want to grab you so bad right now, all I can do is watch you and moan, you're so hot." Hermione ignored him and kept going. Draco rolled his head back and moaned loudly, then yelled, "Damn it Hermione, you're so sexy, I wanna feel you!" Just then the timer went off and Hermione got up and waved her wand, so that the ropes around Draco disappeared. He looked up at her, his legs spread wide open, he was breathing heavily, and sweating.

"How is it you're good at _everything_?" Hermione laughed at this, and watched as Draco got up. He moved towards Hermione to start feeling her up, but she stopped him, cleared her throat and said,

"Truth or Dare Draco." and grinned.

"Truth." Draco panted, slowly making his way to the whiskey, to take another sip.

"What do you want to do next?"

"I want to take you and feel every part of you. I want to feel those great tits of yours right down to your ass, and oh yeah I will say it, your pussy. I want to make you scream my name,You are so hot, I need to cum so badly, and I want you to help me. You're beautiful Hermione, and I love you." As soon as he said this, Draco ran forward and kissed her passionately. He slid his hands down to her ass and grabbed it, causing Hermione to break the kiss by gasping. Then she looked up at him and smiled

"My turn to make you moan now Granger." Draco slowly started to tickle between the lower part of her ass and her legs, this caused her to bite her lip. Draco grinned at this. Hermione felt his dick pressing into her pelvis through his jeans. Draco slowly moved his hands up so they were tickling her bum. He then slowly slipped one finger at a time under her pants so that he had his hands on her bare ass. He squeezed it and Hermione breathed in sharply, he pulled her bum closer to him and lifted her up, so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her. Hermione looped her hands around he back of his neck, making his hair stand up on its end.

"You're so beautiful!" Draco whispered into her ear before kissing her again.


End file.
